PREGNANT OR NOT
by csibonesfan123
Summary: What happens when greg and catherine read saras text do they get the wrong idea or the right one and an old face will be back someone every csi fan loves.
1. Reading the texts

**Csi: Vegas 2010**** THE LAB 6:00am **

That night had been long and the csi's had accomplished nothing then again oddly that night there had been nothing to accomplish the only crimes in the city that never sleeps was a robbery At a jewellery store and a suicide that had been mistaken for a murder. As Catharine willows a csi supervisor roamed the halls looking for company as there was nothing else to do she had even finished all of her paperwork. Catherine walked past the examination room and saw that there was a phone on the lit up table, she walked over to the table and picked up the phone it was a blackberry she decided someone must have lost it and thought about putting it in the lost and found box when Greg a csi level 3 walked in and announced he was here in his confident loud voice that always made Catherine smile he looked over her shoulder and said "who does the phone belong to and can I have it it's the new blackberry Catharine began to say" no I was just about to take it to the lost and found" when Greg interrupted "eh eh eh Catharine you've been a csi for over 20 years you should know by now that if you find something with possible gossip on it you keep it and read "Greg paused "where csi's Catharine lets do our job and find out who the phone belongs to and read a few messages on the way ".Catherine couldn't resist if anyone loved gossip it was her. She turned the phone on to find that the wallpaper was a picture of Sara and Gil this made it very easy to find out who the phone belongs to I thought Sara's phone had broke"greg uttered "it did she said to me yesterday that it had broke last week and she couldn't get though to grissom because the numbers were on this phone"cathrine stated "well then if that the case there should be a pile of text messages in her inbox from the last week "Greg grinned a cheeky grin and Catherine new she clicked a few buttons and went straight to inbox there was 3 messages all from Gil. Greg pointed to the oldest one of the seven saying "why don't we start by reading the oldest and work up the the most recent Catherine nodded and clicked on the oldest one it read _**Hi Sara just got back from work the university are thinking about closing down the entomology department because there's not enough pupils**__** talk to yak later **_

_**Luv u xxx **_

"we shouldn't read anymore its invading their privacy "Catherine pointed out "ahh but they kept their relationship secret for 2 years so this can be our revenge"greg said eagerly wanting to read more "fine but if we find out something really good we can't tell anyone got it Greg""deal "the next message was longer than the first Catherine and Greg sat down in the examination room and started reading._**Hey Sara got your email I am very happy and extremely excited about it all see you as soon as this review on the entomology departments over am pretty sure there closing it down anyway how's u call u later luv you xx**_

"excited about what ""shhhhhhhhhh Greg I'm going to read the next one"._**hey Sara got some bad news there shutting down the entomology department**__** it means I could move back to Vegas though are you staying at csi because if you are al get the next flight out you know I've missed you and you know who**__** luv ya xx**_

Catherine's eyes nearly popped out her skull and her jaw still hadn't caught on "cath what's up you look like you've seen a ghost"cathrine looked at Greg and said "do you know what this means""yeah that grissom might come back to csi"cathrine looked at him as if she thought he was going to say something else "and""what I don't understand what you so shocked about "oh my god Greg grissom said he's excited to see Sara and you know who Sara's pregnant Greg PREGNANT""oh"

As Greg realised what Catherine had just said Sara walked down the hall heading for the examination room she stopped to talk to Mindy as she was talking Catherine quickly switched Sara's phone off and placed it on the table.

"there's my phone I got it fixed yesterday evening "Sara stated as she walked into the room Catherine and Greg just stared at her not saying anything well Catherine stared at Sara's face Greg stared at Sara's abdomen "earth to Catherine and Greg" they both seemed to exit there trance and stood up "ding ding"" oh I've got a text "Sara smiled and said excitedly "guys grissom's on a flight here now from Paris he says the entomology lab has closed down "Catherine and Greg smiled and said simulatanelsly " anything else "" no why would there be anything else""well that's great I'm sure everyone will be excited to see him but we need to go now so ......bye "Catherine and Greg scurried down the hall whispering to each other.

**6:00pm same day**

Sara drove her Denali onto the rainy driveway she had the night off. But no more than a few seconds out of the car and she was already soaking wet it's not often in Las Vegas it rains like this .She walked round to the rear of the car and got her bag and a box full of case files she wasn't looking forward to that but she was looking forward to going to pick a certain husband of hers up from the airport in a but an hour as she walked in to her condo she realised the door was already open using her instincts she reached for the gun in the holster against her waist she walked in still holding the gun in the holster and a box and bag in the other hand she knew if she had to fire or take out her gun she would have time to drop the boxes on the floor.

Sara heard footsteps coming from the kitchen she smelt tomato and avocado. This was odd what criminal would break into her house and make what smelt like tomato and avocado soup. She put down the box and her bag gently on the wooden floor she kept her hand on the gun still suspicious of her was in her condo she tip toed silently to the landing and looked downstairs, when realising who he was she let go off the gun and clipped it back into its holster. He looked up to the landing and saw her open mouthed smile and the small space between her teeth which he loved he loved every bit of her. Sara walked down the stairs quite quickly and threw herself into his arms. There lips met in there embrace after a few seconds they both pulled away "hello Gilbert" sara said in a very seductive voice he looked at her and smiled and there lips met again exept this time they were walking to the bedroom.


	2. Finding out

**Please review good bad any help would be great. By the way I know there were a few mistakes in the last chapter and I tried to sort them out and I did with some but for some reason some just wouldn't fix so sorry about that. By the way I am looking for a beta reader so if anyone's interested just email me over fanfiction I am looking for someone who won't change my story just look for grammar problems or give me ideas on what would be good for the story I don't give out my proper email address so don't block private messages either thank you for reading.**

**The next day 9:00am**

Sara awoke to find her arm tightly around her handsome hubby who was still asleep after the long 12 hour flight from Paris to Las Vegas not forgetting a long and very satisfying night they shared. She got up quietly and walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast" bacon and eggs for grissom and a fruit salad for me" she thought

As the eggs and bacon were frying at the stove and Sara was chopping up an apple, her tired looking husband walked in and wrapped his arms around her, "good morning Gil"" God I've missed you""there lips met once again and then they sat down to eat breakfast.

**The lab 6:00pm**

Greg and Catherine walked down the hallway and past reception to see a familiar face. Sara sidle and behind her no one else but Gil grissom their old supervisor and now Sara's husband.

As everyone finished exchanging hugs with grissom Greg and Catherine's eyes locked for a moment trying to think what to say and how to congratulate the couple later in private just in case they didn't want anyone knowing yet.

As some of the lab techs left and nick was called out to a homicide Greg pointed to the break room and said to Sara why don't you sit down .Catherine suddenly realised why he had said this and glared at him to not give away any hints that they knew.

Sara had a confused look on her face as she sat down not bothering to argue she was just happy that she was in Vegas with her new husband and that her life was running smoothly for once.

As Greg was talking to grissom about a case where a man shot himself in a dumpster Catherine walked over to Sara and whispered to her "congratulations"

"for what" Sara looked confused again she kept her voice down not wanting grissom to hear the odd conversation "if it's the wedding that was nearly year ago and you already said congratulations cath"

"noooo on the baby" Sara stood up quickly and pushed Catherine over in to the corner of the room as if they were going to get coffee "how the fuck do you know I'm pregnant grissom doesn't even know yet" Sara whispered harshly" well then what did he mean by I'm looking forward to seeing you and you know who "Catherine he meant the fucking dog, Hank and why were you reading my texts"ohhhhhhhh my god I am so sorry and reading your texts was Greg's idea" Catherine I don't care whose idea it was those was texts were private how many did you read "don't worry Sara we only read 3 anyways who cares about that congratulations "Catherine seemed to have said that a bit too loudly which caught Greg and Grissom's attention and caused them to walk over to the two women grissom now confused said "congratulations for what" Greg not hearing the conversation Catherine and Sara had just had, blurted out "on the pregnancy "grissom looked shocked but in a good way "your pregnant""erm yeah I was going to tell you tonight but these two seem to have done it for me""Sara that's erm great do want to keep it "grissom this is not really a conversation we should be having in front of Greg and Catherine"oh well anyways i think that's great" grissom jumped forward and held Sara kissing her passionately and she kissed back.

"well Greg they look like they want some privacy I say this is a good time to exit before we get shouted out for reading Sara's texts "good idea "Greg looked back as him and Catherine walked out of the break room " you know I still haven't got used to that"

**Hope you liked it sorry it took me ages to write it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately this is not a new chapter, I am writing to inform you all that I will not be updating this story at all. I am sorry if I have disappointed anyone.


End file.
